


Your Loss Would Break My Heart

by texasfandoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Fanart, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Mycroft cares, Sherlock Whump, big brother to the rescue, illustrated with a wacom intuos5 tablet on CS5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets injured one evening while he's on a case. He's on the streets alone, that is until he's not. Mycroft comes to aid his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Loss Would Break My Heart

Sherlock gets injured one evening while he's on a case. He's on the streets alone, that is until he's not. Mycroft comes to aid his brother.

Created this to go along with one of my favorite mycroft lines, and to express all the brotherly feels I've been drowning in since TAB.

This was my first attempt to draw Mycroft, hope ya'll like it :)

 

find me on my sherlock tumblr blog here: [sherlockfandoodler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockfandoodler)

or on my fanart only tumblr blog here: [texasfandoodler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/texasfandoodler)

 


End file.
